


Letters

by radbees



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anatole is a thot, Andrey gets kidnapped, Angst, Dolokhov is reckless af, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Letters, M/M, Mary really deserved better, Marya is done with everyone's shit, Napoleon is a Little Shit, Narcotics, Nikolai is a dick, Other, Pierre just wants Andrey back, Pierre won't admit something, Pining, Sonya is best crime partner, Sonya is just really good, Sonya is surprisingly good with a gun, Spies & Secret Agents, They're all secret agents, War, me forever hating Hélène and Anatole, no really she's great, she just wants rest, so is Bolkonsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: After a famous war hero goes missing, Natasha and her cousin/crime fighting partner, Sonya, are sent on a wild goose chase to find out what exactly happened to Andrey Bolkonsky on the morning of September 7th.As they speak with friends, family, suspects, and innocent bystanders, Natasha finds herself slowly falling in love with everything Andrey had to offer, and makes it her number one priority to find out what's happened to him and how to save him.After all, she's got Sonya on her side, and Sonya is more than enough of what she needs.





	Letters

The afternoon of September 7th had been dull for everyone.

At the office, all the agents were absentmindedly occupying themselves with worthless little jobs, like polishing the coffee machine, or refilling the water cups. Some stood in the lounge, flipping through every news station in the area while their patience wore out. 

Marya Dmitryevna, head of the SSID, or, Secret Stationed Investigators District, was resting in her office, her feet atop the desk and her vigilant eyes glued on the black, shiny phone in front of her.

Pierre Bezukhov, Marya's good friend and a cranky old man, was on his 7th cup of coffee in 3 hours and was trying very hard not to pass out or have a breakdown. 

Julie Karagina was glaring at the clock, her patience was slowly running out and her temper was rising, she looked about ready to snap at any moment. 

Sonya Rostova, head secretary and a girl best admired for knowing whether or not people were telling the truth, was drumming her fingers on top of her desk, clicking her pen and hoping Marya would need her write something down soon.

All the other members of the SSID were in similar situations, craving some kind of action. 

But none were more eager than Natasha Rostova.

For many countless, boring hours she'd sat at her desk, organizing papers, filling random bowls around the corridors with candy, writing apology cards to people who Fedya Dolokhov had accidentally arrested, and even visiting Sonya a couple times, just to see how she was holding up.

A call, she thought, that was all she needed, just one single, tiny, miniscule call was all the she desired, but the phone had other plans.

It hadn't wrung for weeks, which Natasha found utterly suspicious, but her coworkers absolutely refused to listen, marking it as a good sign, because it meant no one was in danger, but Natasha could tell they were all hoping for the same thing she was.

She'd shared her suspicions with Sonya, who admitted she too felt something was wrong, and Natasha even considered marching into Marya Dmitryevna's office and telling her straight out what she thought, but knew it would be no use.

She knew from past experience that Marya didn't deal with "troublesome little girls" like her, and would much rather listen to Pierre trying to sing a heavy metal version of The Phantom of the Opera than listen to anything Natasha had to say.

So she sat restless, as the clock struck 5, and everyone in the building grumbled and stood for a dinner break. 

Natasha unwillingly pulled out a pitiful sandwich from her purse, and took a couple bites before Sonya entered her small workspace, her usual happy go lucky mood long gone along with the phone calls.

Most of the agents at the SSID had normal offices, but Natasha wasn't as important as them. Her "office" was just two glass panels facing each other to make a sort of half room. Alongside her, 2 other coworkers besides Sonya sat, a woman named Amelie Bourienne, and another named Elizabeth Sermonte, both as restless and impatient as everyone else. 

Natasha wasn't a field agent, she only occasionally got to look at crime scenes to get a glimpse of what was happening, and spent most of her days helping Sonya out and training with Pierre. The other agents teased her for still being in her training stages, but Natasha didn't let them get to her, instead, she waited for the day she'd get assigned a case.

Sonya took a seat right next to Natasha, picking at her salad while mumbling something about a leak in the women's toilets.

She took one glance at what Natasha was eating and stared at her in a way Natasha had never seen.

"Is that all you're eating?" she asked, glaring disapprovingly at the half eaten sandwich that lay on her desk.

Natasha shrugged, and muttered something about not being hungry before Sonya rolled her eyes, stood and walked away, and returned with 3 bags of chips and an energy drink from the downstairs vending machine. Not exactly your average dinner, but it was good enough. 

She tossed them on the desk and glared once more, this time at how messy the small work station was. 

"You really have to clean this up, Natasha, it isn't healthy to have an untidy work space." she said, poking at one of the many unorganized piles of papers on Natasha's desk. 

Natasha lazily opened one of the bags of chips that Sonya had brought her, and sighed, allowing her eyes to momentarily close.

She quickly opened them, hoping Sonya would not notice, but it was too late. 

Sonya glared at her for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes, and raised her eyebrow suspiciously before asking, "How long have you been here, Natasha?"

Natasha stayed silent, knowing Sony wouldn't like the answer.

"Just....a couple hours, that's all...." she answered, hoping Sonya wouldn't press, but she simply looked disappointed at her, and looked guilty for a second.

"Well, I've been here since 2 in the morning, surprised I haven't gone insane." she admitted, opening one of the other bags of chips she'd bought.

"I never went home." Natasha casually said, before realizing her mistake and internally cringing, hoping Sonya had not been listening.

But like always, nothing got past Sonya, and she stood at the speed of light, knocking down her chair and shooting a frightening glare Natasha's way.

"What?!" she cried, hastily picking up the chair and dropping her chips in the process. 

"I-I didn't mean to! It just.....sorta happened..." Natasha knew it was a pitiful excuse, but she quickly straightened up and faced her cousin bravely. 

"Well, what about you, huh? Been here since 2 in the morning! What were you thinking?" she retaliated, feeling more confident. 

Thankfully, Sonya went red and muttered some equally useless excuse, both knowing why they had done what they had.

It was quiet for awhile, as the two girls finished up their food silently, and waited for the next hours to pass by without a phone call. 

As the break hour ended, the small conversation died down, and Sonya returned to her nearby workstation. 

Natasha laid her head in her hands and leaned into her desk, prepared for another 12 hours of nothing, after all, the building was always open, and ready to receive phone calls. 

During this odd time period in which the SSID received no calls, however, any call was immediately sent directly to Marya Dmitryevna's office. 

And so, the young woman dozed off, knowing everything would be the same when she awoke, and that, once more, it was just another day at the office, and tomorrow would be no better.


End file.
